This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this project is to investigate the neurochemical changes occurring during the progression of the Huntington's disease (HD) using transgenic mouse models. Huntington's disease is an inherited neurodegenerative disease resulting from genetically programmed degeneration of brain cells in certain brain regions. Genetically manipulated mice, which DNA contain the defected human gene, are used to mimic this human brain disease. In vivo 1H NMR spectroscopy at high magnetic fields is used for a non-invasive quantification of metabolites from selected mouse brain regions. Non-invasive character of this method enables a longitudinal monitoring of biochemical changes underlying the neurodegeneration. The aim of this project is a better understanding of the mechanisms and processes of the neurodegeneration in HD on the molecular level.